¿Llamas a eso un beso?
by GreenHeadphones
Summary: Una salida a un bar se convierte en algo más importante cuando Naruto decide que es hora de aclarar sus sentimientos con Sasuke. Capítulo único.


**¿Llamas a eso un beso?**

_Por: GreenHeadphones_

**Capítulo único**

* * *

Warnings: Yaoi.

Pairing: Sasuke U. x Naruto U.

Disclaimer: Nada relacionado con Naruto es mio, sólo esta historia.

* * *

Hacía tiempo que él sabía que era homosexual, no tenía dudas al respecto. Simplemente tenía que recordar como se sentía, cuando era adolescente, cada vez que veía a Sasuke mostrando sus músculos o escaso de ropa. Después de todo, el Uchiha era alguien muy seguro de si mismo, y no le importaba que alguien lo viese de esa manera, menos aún su mejor amigo. Porque después de todo, sus amigos no sabían que él, Uzumaki Naruto, era gay. Al menos no en ese entonces. Y aún cuando lo supieron, ninguno se molesto en tener más recato frente a él, después de todo, aunque fuese gay, el era Naruto, simplemente no había necesidad de tal cosa.

Tiempo después, la comidilla de la ciudad sería que el popular Uchiha Sasuke era, igual que su mejor amigo, gay.

Eso para Naruto había sido una especie de bendición.

Claro, había estado saliendo con varios hombres, entre ellos un chico de una ciudad vecina llamado Sabaku no Gaara, pero simplemente sus relaciones no habían funcionado. Siempre había algo en Naruto que impedía que sus relaciones funcionacen, y ese algo era su amor no correspondido por Sasuke.

Por ello, cuando Sasuke expresó tener las mismas tendencias que él, no dudó ni un segundo en dejar su relación con Gaara. No valía la pena buscar una relación con alguien con quien obviamente no sería feliz. Al menos no como lo sería con el Uchiha. Sin embargo, con lo que no contaba el rubio, era con que el Uchiha sería igual de popular entre los hombres que con las mujeres. El hecho de que el azabache hubiese tenido en un año el doble de parejas que él en toda su vida, era una clara prueba de ello.

Pero el Uzumaki no desesperó. Naruto sabía que él era tan popular entre los hombres como su mejor amigo, pero a diferencia del Uchiha, él decidía no pasar la noche con el primer chico guapo que se le presentase.

Él tenía como meta estar con el Uchiha y sólo con el Uchiha. Si Sasuke sabía de sus sentimientos, eso no lo sabía.

Fue una noche de tragos cuando las cosas se clararon entre ambos.

.

.

.

― Ese de cabello verde te ha estado viendo desde que llegamos― dijo Sasuke dandole un sorbo a su cerveza y señalando al hombre con los ojos.

Naruto observó de reojo al joven y pudo ver como este era bastante bien parecido, su cabello verde era bastante llamativo, pero aún asi, no le interesaba.

― No es mi tipo― declaró el rubio.

Sasuke negó con la cabeza.

― Hace tiempo que no veo que salgas con alguien― dijo Sasuke mientras pedía otra cerveza con señas―. Talvez deberías de irte a divertir con él, aunque no sea tú tipo. Igual no es mal parecido.

Naruto rió algo incómodo, antes de negar con la cabeza.

― A diferencia de tí, no quiero ir por ahí con cualquiera porque me gusta alguien.

Sasuke arqueó una ceja ante lo que había escuchado.

― ¿A tí? ¿Gustarte alguien?― preguntó―. Eso es nuevo, la última persona que supe que te gustaba era ese tal Sabaku, y tú rompiste con él.

Naruto se tensó un momento.

Estaban a punto de comenzar a hablar de temas no muy buenos en ese momento, y eso no era buena idea. Ambos tenían el nivel de alcohol en la sangre algo elevado y uno nunca podía saber como resultarían las cosas en ese estado.

Pero por otro lado, ambos se encontraban medio ebrios, talvez era el momento perfecto para aclarar las cosas. Después de todo siempre estaba la opción de retractarse de todo y decir que el alcohol les había jugado un truco.

― Oye, Sasuke...

― ¡Hola!― interrumpió una chillona voz. Ambos jóvenes voltearon a ver a la recién llegada, una joven de sue edad, de ojos color celeste y una coleta rubia―. Mi nombre es Ino, y mi amiga y yo nos preguntabamos si no querían bailar con nosotras― dijo señalando a una chica pelirrosada a unos pasos de ella.

― No― dijo secamente el Uchiha.

Esa respuesta, usualmente funcionaba con las personas, sólo unos pocos eran capaces de insistir después de un rechazo tan cortante.

Y al parecer la rubia era uno de esos pocos.

― ¡Vamos!― dijo tomandole el brazo a Sasuke y apretando sus pechos contra este a proposito―. Incluso nos podríamos divertir fuera de aquí― agregó pasando su índice una y otra vez en el cuello del Uchiha―. No vivo muy lejos de aquí... Y acabo de comprar una nueva cama porque la pasada la terminé rompiendo...― dijo de manera insinuante.

Sasuke rodó los ojos y Naruto rió internamente. Ambos sabían que esa chica era de las insistentes, y que no sería fácil librarse de ella.

― Vengo con alguien― declaró Sasuke zafando su brazo del agarre de la chica y colocando su mano sobre la pierna de Naruto, acariciandola una y otra vez con una sonrisa de lado.

Naruto se sonrojó y sorprendió por la acción del pelinegro al igual que Ino, pero esta última se recuperó antes que él.

― ¡Oh! ¡Ya veo!― declaró tranquilamente la chica―. Es una lástima, ustedes son los chicos más lindos de este bar...― dijo con un deje de descepción antes de tomar a su amiga del brazo y alejarse, no sin antes despedirse de ambos con una sonrisa y con un gesto de mano.

― Esa si es una chica extraña― murmuró Sasuke antes de darle un sorbo a su cerveza.

― Pero se ve que es agradable― dijo Naruto aún algo sonrojado.

― Así como una fácil.

― Tú no eres nadie para hablar de eso, señor _despierto-con-alguien-diferente-cada-semana_― dijo el rubio a manera de broma intentando ocultar un poco su incomodidad―. Eh, Sasuke... Tú mano...― dijo Naruto volteando a ver a las chicas que antes habían estado hablando con ellos, que ahora se encontraban hablando con un chico de coleta y un chico de cabello castaño alborotado.

Sasuke alejó su mano de la pierna de Naruto de inmediato.

― Por cierto, ¿qué ibas a decir antes de que llegara la rubia?― preguntó Sasuke.

Naruto tragó saliva, era en ese momento o nunca.

― ¿Recuerdas cuando dejé a Gaara?― preguntó.

Sasuke asintió.

― Fue poco después de que les dijera que soy gay, ¿no?― preguntó terminandose su cerveza y pidiendo otra.

Naruto asintió.

― Terminé con él unas horas después de que tú nos dijeras que eras gay.

― Si, después de eso te invité a un bar para que lo olvidaras... y creo que ya no recuerdo más de eso― dijo Sasuke acomodando su ahora vacía botella junto con las otras siete que había frente a él―. Otra― pidió.

Naruto sonrió nervioso.

― Si, bueno esa noche te pusiste muy ebrio y si no mal recuerdo despertaste por primera vez en casa de otro hombre― dijo Naruto entre risas, intentando evitar el mayor tiempo posible el proposito de esa conversación.

Sasuke asintió.

― Supongo que si― dijo extendiendo la mano para tomar la botella que el cantinero le ofrecía―. ¿A qué quieres llegar con esto?

Naruto tragó grueso, habían llegado al punto mucho más rápido de lo que había pensado.

― ¿Nunca te preguntaste por qué dejé a Gaara?― preguntó.

― ¿Por qué la tenía chica?― preguntó Sasuke sonriendo de lado.

Naruto se sonrojó ante lo dicho.

― ¡No!― exclamó.

― ¿La tenía grande?― preguntó Sasuke.

Naruto se sonrojó y sin saber porque realmente, asintió.

Sasuke frunció levemente el ceño y le dio un trago a su cerveza.

― Entonces, ¿por qué lo dejaste?

― Porque alguien más me gustaba.

Sasuke dejó su botella sobre la barra.

― ¿Y ahora te ha vuelto a gustar el Sabaku?― preguntó de una manera algo fría el Uchiha mientras veía fijamente al rubio―. No creo que tengas que rogarle mucho...

― ¡No!― exclamó Naruto cerrando los ojos.

― Ya no entiendo de que estamos hablando― dijo Sasuke devolviendo su vista a su bebida―. Creo que ya bebiste mucho...

― El punto es que todavía me gusta la misma persona...

Sasuke asintió.

― ¿Y quieres que te ayude con él? ¿O qué?

Naruto apretó los labios, sin tener la menor idea de como continuar.

¿Cómo era posible que Sasuke fuese tan inteligente y tan estúpido al mismo tiempo?

― ¡Sasuke!― llamó Naruto, haciendo que Sasuke lo volviese a ver a los ojos―. Tú eres quien me gusta...― susurró con vergüenza.

La mirada de Sasuke ni siquiera se inmutó al escuchar eso, por lo que Naruto dudó sobre el hecho de que Sasuke lo hubiese escuchado.

― Sasuke, tú eres...

― Te escuché la primera vez― dijo de manera severa el Uchiha, aún sin mover siquiera la mirada―. Yo soy quien te gusta, ¿qué con eso?

Naruto vió a Sasuke anonadado. La verdad es que no se esperaba esa clase de reacción por parte de Sasuke, no esperaba que este fuese a ignorar sus sentimientos de esa manera. Sin saber que hacer realmente se levanto de su lugar y se acercó a Sasuke, sintiendo como sus piernas se tocaban, y viendo como el azabache tenía que alzar la cabeza para continuar viendolo a los ojos.

Sin tener nada más que perder, Naruto dirijió su vista a los labios del Uchiha, gesto que no pasó desapercivido para este. El rubió acercó su rostro lentamente, y Sasuke no se movió ni un centímetro, pero antes de que sus labios se rozasen, el rubió alejó el rostro, cerrando los ojos. Después de unos segundos volvió a dirigir su mirada hacia el rostro del Uchiha, y esta vez ver fijamente las mejillas de este. De nuevo, el Uzumaki acercó sus labios a Sasuke, casi rozando la mejilla izquierda de este, pero de nuevo, alejó su rostro, sonrojandose de manera obvia y cerrando los ojos.

Decidiendo no pensar en ello más veces, simplemente le plantó un beso en la frente a Sasuke, y se alejó completamente sonrojado.

Sasuke chasqueó la lengua.

― ¿Llamas a eso un beso?― preguntó Sasuke de manera fría, haciendo que Naruto abriese los ojos y lo mirase con algo de temor.

Naruto intentó alejarse un paso de Sasuke, pero el Uchiha se lo impidió.

Sasuke tomó del cuello de la camisa a Naruto y acercó con brusquedad el rostro de Naruto al suyo, para después besarlo en los labios.

Naruto se quedó petrificado momentaneamente, antes de comenzar a corresponder el beso. Su mente se encontraba en blanco, no era completamente conciente de que pasaba, sólo podía sentir el calor de los labios de Sasuke sobre los suyos, y la sensación de descargas eléctricas que recorrían en ese momento su cuerpo. De pronto sintió como Sasuke mordía con brusquedad su labio, haciendo que este gimotease un momento, momento que Sasuke aprovechó para invadir de manera salvaje y obscena la boca del rubio. Naruto sintió como sus piernas flaqueaban, y sin saber como de pronto sintió que ahora él se encontraba sentado en su banco y teniendo que alzar el rostro para continuar con el contacto de sus bocas. Sintió como el aire la faltaba, por lo que intentó separarse del azabache para tomar aire, pero este no lo dejó, sino que se separó sólo un poco de él, dejando que las lenguas de ambos se viesen.

Después de lo que pareció una eternidad para el rubio, Sasuke se alejó jadeante de él, con un hilo de saliva brotaba de los labios de Sasuke. Probablemente del rubio.

― Sa...suke...― susurró el rubio aún sin recuperarse por completo.

Sasuke se limpió con el dorso de la mano.

― Ahora espero que hayas comprendido que es un beso― dijo el azabache antes de sacar su cartera y colocar el dinero para pagar las bebidas de ambos sobre la barra―. De ahora en adelante es así como me besarás.

Naruto parpadeó confundido.

― ¿Te... besaré?

Sasuke sonrió de lado.

― ¿Crees que dejaré que beses a alguien más de esa manera?

* * *

GreenHeadphones OFF: Soo.. espero les haya gustado mi primer fic, por favor dejen reviews con sus opiniones y críticas ¡Constructivas!

Ja ne!


End file.
